


Showing Trust

by dirtythoughts



Series: Frostiron one-shots [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtythoughts/pseuds/dirtythoughts





	Showing Trust

Tony did not like to sleep with other people. He could do a lot of things in bed with them, but not sleep. Because it exposed him to a lot of the awkwardness related with the Arc Reactor (it illuminated the bedroom the whole night), taking off blankets and snoring, as well as the lack of convenience of having the bed all to himself. In addition, he did not like the risk that someone could watch him sleep.

But since Loki settled in his life, everything changed. Tony could not sleep WITHOUT him. The lack of his cool body and smell that brought to mind a winter morning made Tony feel lonely and uncomfortable. Not once did he fall asleep before Loki went to bed, and when the God got up in the middle of the night for more than five minutes, Stark woke up with a strange feeling of emptiness around him and got up to find his lover, who then usually sipped cocoa in his shaggy slippers and green pajamas, with disheveled hair and half-closed, sleepy eyes, saying that he woke up because of a bad dream. At such times, Tony was doing a cocoa for himself as well and they sat together in the kitchen, talking, until Loki decided that everything is fine and they could go back to sleep.

-

At the very beginning of their relationship Loki didn’t sleep with Tony at all. After sex, he went out, just to then to go back the next day.

Once he had started to stay for the night, he slept near the edge of the bed, his back to Tony, allowing him to only lightly touch it. And Stark did not insist.

After some time, Loki seemed to trust him more. They spent more time together during the day, their conversations became more honest and the God was more relaxed in Stark’s company. At night, he allowed Stark to embrace him and they slept like that, together, Loki on his side with his back adjacent to Tony’s torso, who enlaced him hard with his arm and his nose nestled in the God’s black hair.

The biggest breakthrough came when Loki had fallen asleep with his face on the engineer’s shoulder and his arm thrown over his chest, covering the Arc Reactor. It was the first time Tony was able to look at the God’s sleeping face. And then he decided that he wanted to look at it until the end of his life.

One evening, after an extremely exhausting sex marathon, when they laid together, exhausted, Loki disentangled himself from Tony’s embrace and began to slide down along his body. The tired engineer was about to dispose him, thinking that the God had wanted to continue (Loki’s stamina was really impressive, he could have sex all the time), but Stark was simply too tired and already half asleep. And then he found with surprise, that Loki stopped on his stomach and put his head there, yawning and closing his eyes. And he just fell asleep, with his cheek pressed to Tony’s abdomen and arms loosely resting on both sides of his body.

Stark’s surprise was gone and replaced by a feeling of blissful happiness when he realized that it was their last stage. Loki already trust him enough to not only sleep alone and defenseless in his company, but also to be so close to him that he couldn’t be any closer.

Tony stroked Loki’s soft hair and allowed his hand to remain enmeshed in it, and then fell asleep with a smile on his face.

And from that night, they slept always this way. Tony on his back, with the love of his life pressing his cheek against his belly. Loki? Loki never dared to admit that the engineer’s rumbling, demanding breakfast stomach, and his morning erection pressed against the God’s chest were his favorite way to wake up.


End file.
